


Introductions

by FeralCreature



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/F, F/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature
Summary: To kill time with Assassin Mentor William Miles, Iris retells her first encounters of some of the most prominent members of the Assassin brotherhood. Having an extended lifetime due to her Isuan heritage, she tells amusing tales of the Assassins through the ages.





	1. Iris

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had in mind for a larger project, a prelude to the main story if you will. I hope you enjoy ^-^

William picked at his hidden blade, eyes absentmindedly watching the city lights from the building they sat atop of. Behind him, the sound of metal sheathing was nearly drowned out over the howling wind. The Assassin Mentor turned to look at the source of the sound with the clouds overhead receding back to reveal the full moon that shone brightly. 

The ray of moonlight hit the serrated hidden blade that quickly sheathed as the figure standing in the dark flexed their wrist. 

“So, are you ever gonna tell me how you met some of the most famous members of the Brotherhood?” William said, watching as the figure stepped out into the darkness. 

They wore a dark hooded jacket with ripped jeans, a gloved hand reached up to pull the hood down to reveal their face. 

“Iris,” William said simply as she let her long wavy black tresses fly loose in the wind. Black almond shaped eyes framed by a thin set of lashes looked back at him, her plump lips curling into a smirk. The city lights reflected softly on her warm beige skin, she turned her rounded nose up at him and looked towards the sky. 

“Maybe, since we do have some time before we need to get a move on,” Iris said, her eyes beholding the moon above. “Where should I start.. maybe that time that Altaïr mistakenly attacked me? Or that time that Ezio Auditore himself jumped with me in a canal to escape guards in Venice’.” 

William watched as Iris’ smirk grew wider into a small grin powered by the nostalgia of old memories. 

“I’ll never forget being a pirate captain and getting into it with Edward Kenway, coincidentally I got into it with his grandson, Connor, too. Ah, and Arno of course. That boy knew how to make a good cup of coffee.. hmm, what else? Oh, I have fond memories of being in a traveling circus while in London; it was by coincidence that I met the Frye twins that way,” Iris said. 

“Looks like you’ve experienced many eventful things,” William nodded. 

Iris walked towards him, standing with him at the precipice of the building. Her black eyes watched his blank expression. 

“Yes,” Iris said, “I have.” 

Silence hung in the air as she took a deep inhale, watching the city’s nightlife move as if they were one symbiotic creature. 

“But that’s just a perk of being immortal isn’t it?” William asked. 

Iris only smiled at him.


	2. Altaïr

Iris felt her skull collide with the solid stone as she struggled to fight the body that pushed her against the wall. Loose rocks dug into the soft skin of her cheeks and the more she struggled, the stronger her face dug into the stone.

The feeling of warm blade pressed against her torso, Iris pushed against her attacker once more and the blade pricked her skin. 

“Do not move,” hissed her attacker, “Lest you want the blade to pierce deeper.” 

“Ashashin, ish it? I can tell by the blade. What duh yuh want?” she tried her best to make out the words, what with her cheeks being pushed against the wall with such brute force. 

The hand that pushed her face released her and Iris cleared her throat gratefully. 

“You know what I want, give me the name of your leading commander,” the deep voice growled. 

At this, she scoffed and let out a small laugh,“What commander? I am merely a shepherd.” 

The blade was retracted from her back and she was harshly turned around by her assailant. The bold amber hues of his golden eyes caught Iris off guard; as they sparkled even under the shadow of his hood contrasted by the silver scar that marred the right side of his lip. 

“You lie,” he said and she sighed. 

“Surely Malik told you I am one of your informers? Where do you think your information comes from, you angry fool,” she spat, rubbing the dust from her face. The man let out a huff, sheathing his blade, observing the irked woman. Iris- sensing the distrust within him, reached into her straw satchel and pulled out a papyrus with the Creed’s symbol on it.

“Here, all of my observations for de Sable’s men,” she said, handing him the scroll for him to read. The Assassin looked up at her after his eyes finished scanning the last of the words. 

“There is not much,” he said, unimpressed. 

Iris scoffed and made a grab for the scroll to which he raised it above his head out of her reach. “If you do not like it, you don’t have to come to me for help. I’m not even one of you,” she frowned. 

The man looked at her as she patted down the dust from her tunic. “Then why do you do all of this work for a cause you’re not a part of?” he asked. 

Iris looked at him, her obsidian eyes glinting under the Masyaf sun, “Because it is the right thing to do.” 

His gaze softened as she turned to walk away, the dust kicking up underneath her feet. 

“What is your name?” He called out.

Exasperated, Iris turned to him, putting her ragged white hood down to expose her plaited hair. “So, do you ask for a woman’s name after you violently push her against a wall?” She gave him a smirk and he scowled in return. 

“Iris. My name is Iris-and may I know the name of my attacker?” She replied.

“... Altaïr.”


	3. Ezio

Sitting aloft a rooftop in Venice, a woman with long black hair and clad in white sipped her wine from the bottle- the strong red hitting her taste buds then settling into a soft tang as it slid down her throat. 

The sun hid behind dense clouds today and the breeze blowing off of the canals cooled the grateful citizens of Venice after a long summer.

Iris tipped the bottle into her mouth and swished the red liquid in her mouth before swallowing, observing the bustling streets below her. Leaning back onto a makeshift pillow made from leaves, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a nap- or so she thought. 

Not a moment too soon after her eyelids closed, heavy footsteps and sounds of armored guards stormed the rooftops near her. Agitated, she quickly rose up- the leaves sticking to her hair as if they were a crown. 

“There! Assassino!!” One guard yelled as at least five others followed in pursuit of a hooded man wearing red and white, his cape flowing in the wind. 

The hooded man was graceful in his leaps across the roof, unfortunately headed in her direction. It was a miracle how his hood stayed on with how fast he sprinted towards her as she stared, amused. 

“What are you doing here, mia signora?” He panted out, quickly stopping into a halt. “Guards are here, you should run!” 

Iris looked up at the man, recognizing the same golden hues of his eyes- similar to Altaïr’s. He was handsome, sharing many similar traits to the grumpy Assassin she met in Masyaf. The amused smile never left her face as she addressed him. 

“Ah, but they are here for you not me I believe,” she stated simply. 

“Over there! And get the woman too!” A guard roared out orders at the others ambling through the roofs towards them. 

The man broke out in a huge grin, “It seems we are in this together now.” 

Iris sighed heavily, tilting the last of her wine into her open mouth before skillfully throwing the heavy bottle at an approaching guard. The glass breaking on impact and sending him flying down with an almost comedic scream. 

She couldn’t help but smile back, “It seems we are, but can you keep up?” 

The man opened his mouth to answer but Iris already broke out into a sprint across the rooftops, jumping with skill and speed with the man close behind her. 

Much to her annoyance, more guards spotted them from the ground and began to climb ladders to the rooftops to join the chase. 

“We have to hide! If we keep running around like this, the whole city might join us for a run,” Iris shouted over her shoulder and she saw him look towards the ocean. 

His hand grabbed hers as he pointed towards a building near the water, “Come, I have friends that can help.”

Iris nodded and before they made their way, guards surrounded them at all sides- forcing them to edge towards the precipice of the roof. 

“Merda,” both Iris and the hooded man said in unison. 

“I’ve had enough of this chase, kill them both!” One guard exclaimed.

“Can you swim?” her new partner in crime whispered to her. 

“Of course I can-“ Iris began but was cut off as he picked her up in both arms and jumped off the building. The last thing she saw was the clouded sky before getting submerged into the murky ocean water. Her survival instinct kicked up and Iris tried to swim to the surface but a hand held her down as she looked at the Italian man who held a finger to his lips then pointed towards the building he talked about earlier. 

She nodded and followed him as they both swam underwater to avoid detection. Once they hit a wooden pier, he pointed upwards and they both surfaced.

Wiping the hair that stuck to her eyes, she glared at the man who smiled sheepishly at her. 

They stayed suspended in the water until the man swam to the pier and lifted himself onto it, extending a hand towards her. 

“My Name is Ezio, what is yours?” As he spoke, the scar on his lip only accentuated his mischievous smile. 

“Iris,” she replied, taking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined meeting Ezio in real life would be as fun as this! Kudos and comments are appreciated :) I hope you guys like my work.


	4. Edward

Mangled groans of frustration were quickly silenced when Edward Kenway took another swig of the dark liquor that swished around his bottle, slamming it down he glowered towards the port of Nassau- watching his ship being hammered on by workers. 

Thatch looked towards him with an amused expression, leaning back on his chair and bit on his pipe. 

“Bad day, eh, Kenway?” He said with a toothy grin, releasing the smoke of his pipe through his nostrils. 

“Look at that, the infamous Edward Kenway got bested at sea. What a sight,” James Kidd said as he sat next to a fuming Edward. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” the blonde captain sulked as he drowned himself in more brown liquor. 

Adéwalé leaned against the wooden pole supporting the bar, sighing as he watched Edward mourn his beloved Jackdaw, “We were attacked at the crack of dawn, a ship came out of nowhere and attacked. Most of the crew, myself and Edward were sleeping..” 

Edward slammed his bottle down, “Aye and as soon as I ran out to see the problem, they ceased fire and retreated hastily.” 

“What color were the sails?” Kidd asked.

“None, just a white sheet,” Adéwalé answered. 

“Nay,” Edward interjected, his deep blue eyes looking off into the distance, “A gold flower decorated the middle.” 

Just as he finished talking, a shadow loomed over him on the table with a black leather gloved hand reaching from behind him and dropped a heavy pouch in front of the wary captain. The hand then reached over for Edward’s bottle and retracted their arm. 

The three pirates watched with caution as the hooded woman took a swig of rum, finishing the contents before setting it down gently on the table. 

“And who the devil might you be?” Edward asked and the clothed woman turned around, her worn white hood covering the entirety of her face- save for the cocky smirk that graced her lips. 

She took her hood down, letting her black hair fall loose around her sun kissed skin. “The name’s Iris, but I didn’t get to introduce myself properly last time,” she spoke as she placed a hand on the blue scarf that was tied around her waist, showcasing the golden flower embroidered near the knot. 

Edward’s blue eyes turned dark as he stood up immediately, knocking down the mugs and bottles at his table. Adéwalé rushed to grab his arm, pulling him back as Edward’s eyes screamed bloody murder. Kidd hopped up to grab the other arm as Thatch’s hand rested on a pistol on his chest. 

“You’ve got some damn nerve showing up here after attacking my ship like that!” He roared with Adéwalé struggling to keep him back. “Jaysus, Adé! Whose side are you on?!” 

“Captain, perhaps there was a misunderstanding, remember her retreat?” Adéwalé huffed out as he struggled to hold Edward back. 

“Come on Edward, let the lass speak,” Kidd spoke, also out of breath. 

“Yes, I only came here to talk and-“ Iris said, unbothered by his rage. 

“You know how much it will cost to fix the Jackdaw? At least a hundred thousand reales!” He continued as Iris pinched the bridge of her nose then grabbed the pouch she placed down earlier, tilting it sideways to reveal its golden contents. 

Coins spilled out and glinted magnificently under the sun, slowing Edward’s rage. 

“What-“ he muttered as he stopped struggling, his eyes scanning the spilled coins. His eyes then looked up towards Iris with arising suspicion, “What is this supposed to be?” 

“An apology, I was.. misinformed and attacked your ship thinking you were someone else. I’ll cover your expenses for your ship and everything else I’ve damaged,” she offered. 

Kidd and Adéwalé sighed in relief as they let go of Edward’s arms as his finger ran through the coins. “You know, I paid three times this amount-“ he began with a scoff as Iris reached in her overcoat to pull out two more hefty bags and dropped them on the table. 

“I assume this will be satisfactory, Captain Kenway? If it doesn’t suit you, I’ve more in my cabin,” Iris voice dropped into a whisper as she leaned closer to his face with a small smile. 

Edward looked into her eyes, as black as the abyss and spoke, “And I guess you will want something in return, lass?” 

“Aye,” Iris leaned back and crossed her arms, “I want your help finding someone, you’ve met him before.” 

The raven haired woman looked over to Kidd who stared back, his eyes looking at the hidden blade donning her wrist. Iris caught his gaze and turned the hidden blade towards her body and out of sight. 

“Who do you seek?” Adéwalé asked.

“I seek the Sage, I seek Roberts,” she stated. “I’m going to find him and finally end him.”


	5. Connor

“You expect me to sit back and watch? We need to act before the Templars get get hold of anything else that could help their cause,” Connor argued with Achilles, the homestead quiet under the winter moon. 

“Don’t be so hastily, boy. You always act before you think,” Achilles huffed grumpily. 

“And again, you expect me to sit and do nothing? While they gain the upper hand?” 

“There are consequences to your actions, Connor. You must think about them before making quick judgements with your blade.” 

Connor opened his mouth to retaliate, his face narrowing as his patience began to wane.

Before he could respond, the front door was opened and both Assassins immediately tensed. Connor reached for his tomahawk readily, standing in front of Achilles. 

Silent pads made their way towards the living room and they both looked as a white hooded figure stood before them. The woman took her hood off and bowed. 

Achilles put a hand on Connor and urged him to put his weapon down, “Ah, Connor, this is Iris. She’s here to help.” 

“We’ve met already,” Iris gestured towards a bloodied bandage around her arm. “You’ve good aim Connor. Do you always shoot ladies first before asking their name?” 

“I’m sorry. It was a mistake-“ 

She raised a hand and shook her head silently, “Mistakes happen, although it will leave a scar on my delicate body.” 

His face was taut, a blush forming slightly on his tanned face and Iris grinned mischievously. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two here to introduce yourselves. Properly this time,” Achilles said over his shoulder as he retired to his bedroom. “In the morning, we’ll discuss what you’ve brought us, Iris.” 

“Aye,” Iris called out after the old man and she turned back to Connor who had his hands folded in front of him in a boyish manner. 

“My name is Connor,” he said softly and looked down in embarrassment. 

“I already know your name, did I not say so already?” Iris laughed and when Connor stood in uncomfortable silence she continued. 

“I’m assuming that’s not your real name.”

“No, my true name is Ratonhnaké:ton.” 

“I do like that name better, Ratohnhaké:ton. Which do you prefer?” 

“Whichever is easier for you.”

Iris walked closer to him and circled the Native.

“Your last name is Kenway, right?” 

“.. well following colonial tradition, yes it is.” 

She stopped circling when she stood immediately in front of him, watching his eyes carefully. “Your handsome features are no doubt Kenway’s line, your grandfather was a sure firebrand.” 

“You knew of my grandfather?” He asked, slightly bewildered.

She was quiet for a while before motioning him to follow her, “Take a walk with me, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

They both walked outside with the chilly air greeting them and the moonlight reflecting over both of their dark hair. Iris tightened the red sash over her hips and she looked up to see the full moon washing the snow with gentle light. The light seemed tangible and reflected amongst the stars in the night sky, leaving Iris a strange sense of homesickness and longing.

It’s been so long already, she was so lonely and exhausted from years of trying to keep her secret from both Assassins and Templars, albeit the given few she told of her true nature over the years. Thinking the Americas would provide her with some years of peace, she arrived to find herself in the midst of yet another power war with the two factions. Seeing them go at it for centuries exhausted her, they were tearing each other apart for no good cause. They couldn’t possibly see the larger scheme.. 

“Iris?” Connor called her name and she jolted back into reality, suddenly feeling the snow melt on her skin on contact and his dark eyes watch her with concern. 

“Ah, sorry, I was just-“ Iris breathed deeply and motioned him to follow as she walked towards the cliff overlooking the lagoon. “Your grandfather was a great man, at first he was self-serving and concerned with no other man’s gain except his own.. but in the end he proved himself more honorable than those around him.”

“If he is so honorable why is my own father not so.”

“Don’t be harsh on him, Connor. This is the only life he’s known, his mother died and his father killed before him and his sister kidnapped by the man he thought he trusted. I would have done something, but it’s impossible to convince him. You Kenway’s are stubborn in that regard. And even if we did try to convince him together, he isn’t here to hear our words.”

Connor looked off into the distance, “I killed him, he left me no choice.” 

“I know you didn’t.”

He was quiet for a while before standing next to her, “You speak of these things as if you were there to witness them.”

Iris smiled at him but her eyes spoke volumes of the true sorrow she felt, “I knew Edward Kenway. I helped him and cared for him. By the time I heard of the plans for a plot against him, I was too late. I arrived a second too late as they impaled him with a sword in his home.. I killed all of those who were there and I had to flee, I didn’t even get a chance to properly say goodbye to my captain.” 

She sighed, clenching her fists as her chest started to feel pain from the heartache she’s held in for so long. “I feel personally responsible that I didn’t do anything for you either, had I known Haytham had a son. I would’ve watched you and your village to make sure nothing would happen. Haytham loved you too, you know?” 

At her words, his face grew stony and cold, “He had a funny way of showing it.”

“When you were meant to be hanged, who do you think saved you from the noose?” 

“One of the Assassins,” Connor answered, unsure. 

“No, the Assassin recruit missed your rope by inches. Haytham was the one to cut you down by a knife he threw, he wanted peace between Assassins and Templars, Connor. But there are so few open minds in each faction.” 

“You knew my grandfather and these events that happened years ago as if you were older than you appear, but you look the same age as me-how is this possible?” Connor inquired.

Iris looked towards the moon and spoke, “I suppose there’s no use in keeping a secret anymore.” 

“Keep a secret for me, will you?” She turned towards him with a small smile, “I’m immortal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s canon that Haytham saves Connor from the noose, it was in the AC book about Haytham :) I thought that was cool when I read it. Anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated! Have a nice day~


	6. Arno

The cobblestones hummed with slight vibrations under Iris’ leather boots. She cursed as the vibrations seemed to grow stronger and stronger the closer she approached the Temple that loomed over the city. Her full blown sprint was interrupted as she felt the power surges stop and followed by complete silence- has the the fighting stopped? 

Pressing against a wall when loud footsteps echoed behind her and she saw as a group of guards ran towards the commotion in the Temple, only to be stopped by a group of nervous Templars arguing amongst themselves. The bickering was soon loud enough to cover Iris’ frantic footsteps towards the entrance and that’s when she stopped in her tracks again. 

In front of her stood an Assassin clad in navy blue with bloodstains splattered all over his overcoat- in his arms, he carried a woman with wild red hair lay limp. The blood and bruises on the woman’s face was a grotesque mix of colors yet her face was peaceful, as if she was merely sleeping. 

The man’s face wasn’t as peaceful, his face was torn with anguish and rage. In his brown eyes burned a dull flame that seemed to drown in the tears he refused to shed.

“Elise,” she breathed, looking at the body and feeling her heart wrench. She was late. Again. 

“You must be Arno then, come, it’s too dangerous. Élise told you of me, yes?” 

He only looked to her, his eyes screaming for help but his mouth lay dormant and she nodded for him to follow. Arno was almost lethargic in his movements as he followed at a painstakingly slow pace with Iris having to nudge him from behind, offering to carry Élise for him to which he muttered a low ‘no’. Those were the only times he spoke during their walk. 

Iris looked over her shoulder at the Temple; if Arno came out alive, it would mean Germaine- or Aita, a Isuan like herself, was dead. But killing him wouldn’t do much, Iris had to destroy the body. 

But looking over at Arno who faced forward, refusing to look down at the still figure in his arms- she decided to help him first.

Germaine’s body could wait.

~

They buried Élise in a secluded garden, Arno lay a bouquet of choice flowers atop the freshly dug grave telling her that it was the same flowers that Élise wore in her hat the first day they met. Iris let Arno have his time and walked back to her cottage, her mind filled with grief over the loss of one of her allies and the fear of Templar’s finding Germaine first. 

Iris started to boil water in a kettle, pouring out some coffee beans in a bowl and began to mash them. As the kettle began to screech, the door opened and Arno stumbled in with the gracefulness of a bear. He took a seat at the table and sat there in silence as Iris mashed away at her coffee beans. 

“You’re doing it wrong,” he muttered. 

“Excuse me?” Iris put her mortar down and looked at the Frenchman. 

“If you mash away like you’re slapping a horse’s ass, the flavor will be ruined,” he said. 

Iris was only too shocked to have any clever retort, cousin Arno to sigh and resulted in him taking the bowl. 

He tossed the beans out the window and started a new batch, skillfully crushing the beans and letting the strong aroma occupy the small cabin. Arno then grabbed two mugs, combining the water with the beans and carefully mixing. 

“Sugar?” He asked without turning his head from his concoction. 

“Two,” she responded. 

Arno turned towards her, handing her a mug of coffee while taking a sip of his. Iris inhaled the scent, noting that it was stronger than any other times she’d brewed herself. Taking a drink, the strong robust taste hit her taste buds and seemed to revitalize her spirit. 

“Damn,” she whispered as she drank all of it down in one go. “That was amazing.”

“Coffee always made me feel better, healthier than alcohol at least,” Arno sighed as he looked out in the direction towards Élise’s grave.

“What will you do now?” 

“I plan to leave. Get as far away from this place as I can… Egypt, maybe.” 

“Before you do,” Iris got up, handing him a letter from her pocket, “One last request from the Brotherhood.” 

Before Arno had a chance to respond, Iris shushed him and buttoned a cloak over her shirt. “You can stay here to take some well-needed rest. I will be back shortly,” she talked as she searched for flint and matches through her drawers. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I must dispose of something, I’ll explain everything when I am back,” Iris gave him a warm smile and pulled her hood down over her hair, stepping onto the cobblestones streets and back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone supporting my drabbles during this stressful school year. Hope your year is better than mine at least! As always comments/kudos are highly appreciated!


	7. Jacob and Evie

“Oh look, Evie, clowns! I say we give up our ambitions as Assassins and answer our  _ true _ calling,” Jacob motioned his gloved hand towards the painted faces of actors who danced and twirled in the spotlight. 

 

“Well why don’t you go for it? You always were a joke, dearest brother,” Evie retorted, leaving her brother with a sour expression as they both sat in the alcove above the crowd. Their careful and watchful eyes searched the crowd until a figure donned in white and gold-leaf leapt onto the stage- black hair leaving a trail of sparkling gold dust behind her. 

 

“Ladieeessssss and gentlemen! It’s been a pleasure as always playing for London’s finest.. but now we have to come to a close. But as always- we save our best for last.” 

 

The lights turned towards the woman in white as she took a deep bow on the announcer’s cue, she threw her head back- gold shimmer flying all around her as she raised her hands up to greet the noisy crowd. Her face was heavily painted with makeup to accentuate her eyes and mask her skin, her lips were puckered and shiny as she smiled under the lights. 

 

“Our little Dove, she’ll take a leap of faith from the very top-“ the light shone down to a pile of flowers atop what looked like needles dipped in gold. “Did I forget to mention the rings of fire?” 

 

At that, multiple circles of fire lit up and the crowd screamed in excitement as the woman called the Dove climbed to the very top. Alas, at the top, she took another deep bow and waited for her cue. 

 

“Silence, please. We must let our little Dove concentrate. After all, there will be no safety net,” the announcer chuckled as the lights trailed amongst the tall pillar to focus on the woman as she jumped through the first ring of fire, the white dress she wore flitted against the wind as she flew past the flames and into the pile of flowers at the bottom. 

 

Applause erupted and the crowd hollered out for the performer as she arose from the pile, her smile reflecting the rush of adrenaline she experienced.

 

“I think it’s done. Let’s wait for her at her tent, shall we?” Evie nudged Jacob as she jumped down. 

 

“Little Dove.. hmm,” Jacob muttered to himself, lingering only a moment- but enough to see that the woman’s deep eyes made contact with his hazel gaze. She smiled warmly and winked before turning away into the darkness, leaving the stage.

 

~

 

“Madam, sir.  _ Please.  _ I can not have you bothering the Dove. She has just performed a very  _ strenuous  _ stunt-“ a little man fumbled with his glasses as he tried to step in front of the Frye twins to hinder their advancement. 

 

“I assure you sir, we are familiars. We only wish to exchange our gratitude,” Evie says, flashing her most reassuring smile.

 

Jacob groans, rolling his eyes and pushing past his sister as he eyed down the short man. “You don’t want to keep the best performer waiting for her esteemed guests, do you? 

 

“Well, I-“ he began to stutter and the curtains of the tent flipped open behind him. 

 

“It’s okay, Wimbledon, I was expecting them. Sorry for the trouble,” she grinned as she motioned for Jacob and Evie to enter. She patted Wimbledon on the head, winking at him before letting the curtain fall behind her and leaving the group to their privacy. 

 

“So.. haven’t seen London Templars in such an uproar lately. You two must really be as good Assassins as any, hmm?” 

 

“Dove- no, miss Iris,” Evie walked up to her with Jacob in tow. “You’ve worked for the Assassins before, is it possible you could lend us your help once more.” 

 

Iris chuckled as she dipped a washcloth into a bowl of water, rubbing her makeup off, “That sure sounded more like a statement than a question, Evie.”  

 

She threw her black hair behind her as she wiped the last of the white paint on her face, revealing her tanned beige skin underneath the cake. 

 

“Of course, what do your require of me?” Iris responded. 

 

“That was easily the shortest negotiation we’ve done,” Jacob hissed to his sister, making the corners of Iris’ mouth curl up. 

 

“Jacob Frye, your tactics for taking back London’s boroughs are genius. You know, I once knew a great man who implemented similar strategies to take back his city,” she gave a knowing smile. 

 

Evie’s eyes lit up as she recited lessons from her history teachings of the Assassins, “Yes, I know! He’s very much like Ezio Auditore in that regard.” 

 

“Who?” Jacob looked at Evie with confused disdain and then at Iris, “Who’s this bloke Essio? Is he important?” 

 

Iris and Evie gave a collective sigh, both looking at Jacob with disappointment embedded in their gaze. 

 

“Anyways, your Henry Green already sent a letter. Need help looking for Kenway’s clues, eh?” She pulled out an envelope from her dresser and waved it around. “I’d be happy to help. I hate to see Edward’s mansion being tarnished and mishandled.”

 

“Yes, our hideout-“ 

 

“Is on a train that makes constant circles around the city, I know,” Iris let out a laugh at Evie’s mild shock, “Sorry, old habits and all that. I’ll see you two around then, it’ll give me time to find my old robes.” 

 

Iris gently pushed them by their shoulder out of her tent, leaving the twins feeling confused. 

 

“Shortest negotiation, indeed,” Evie nodded and they both began to walk towards the streets. 

 

“Evie, how long ago did you say this Iris worked for the Assassins?” 

 

“Well, according to Henry, she’s been around long enough to see Starrick come to power from the last Templar Grand Master of London.” 

 

“Interesting,” Jacob said, stopping in his tracks.

 

“What is it, Jacob?” Evie turned to her brother as his gaze turned to the cobblestone streets. 

 

“Haven’t you noticed, when she took off the makeup? You said she was here for a long time, almost a decade or two? Yet she looks just the same age as us.”

 

Evie stopped, turning on her heels to face the circus once more.  

 

“I reckon we ask her,” He nudged her as she nodded and they both made a run back into her tent. 

 

They zoomed past a flustered Wimbledon once more, their boots slapping against the muddy ground and flipped the curtain to Iris’ tent open only to find it empty. 

 

A single note was left on the vanity and Evie swiped it off the counter before Jacob reached for it. 

 

‘ _ I’ll see you on the train.’  _

 

_ “ _ I like this woman,” Jacob grinned mischievously and then eyed his twin. 

 

“Race you to the train?” 

 

“You’re on,” she responded and they both sprinted from the circus grounds. 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Iris

“Interesting, it sounds surreal hearing it from your own mouth than seeing them in the animus. It sounds more.. intimate,” William commented, rubbing his hands together to combat the cold. 

 

“It is, it was an honor to meet them and fight with them side by side. I only wish my time with them wasn’t so short,” Iris said, barely audible over the rushing winds. 

 

“Sometimes in this war, the Templars and Assassins forget that the soldiers that serve them are nothing more than humans with family, or ambitions, or dreams that are discarded all for the sake of the ‘greater good’.”

 

William didn’t offer a reply, instead he looked at the flickering beacons of radio towers from afar. 

 

“You miss him, I know. I’m.. sorry I wasn’t there,” she patted his shoulder and William covered her hand with his. 

 

“I miss him more than you could ever know. I miss my boy,” the old Mentor whispered. 

 

_ “Ah, hello? Is Iris or Bill there?”  _

 

Iris unclipped her radio and responded, “Shaun, Bill and I copy, have you found anything?” 

 

“ _ There is an amazing amount of energy being released from the Abstergo building, specifically from the basement- are you sure you guys can do this?” _

 

Iris laughed, “I’ve been at this at a long time, don’t worry I’ll protect the old man.” 

 

William scowled at her jab at his age and Iris winked at him. “We’ll radio you again when we’re closer to the building, we’ll need to investigate those coffins they’ve been transporting here, too.” 

 

“ _ Don’t forget, there’s reports that they transported the Shroud there. Keep an eye out when you’re there for that!”  _

 

_ “ _ Copy that.” 

 

She clipped her radio back on her belt and put her hoodie up over her head, standing near the edge and peering down at the busy street below. 

 

“Just for the record, you’re as old as any living grandma on this Earth,” William chided her.

 

“Tsk tsk, don’t you know to respect your elders? See you at the bottom, Bill.”

 

Iris extended her arms and leaped from the edge, he took a deep breath and followed after her. In the distance, a soft blue light shone from the Abstergo building.

 

_ “They’re coming, be ready.”  _

 

Juno’s visage on the screen gave off an eerie smile as she flickered her message for her followers in the room and they exited quietly, following her bidding.

 

Her steely eyes looked down at Desmond Miles’ preserved body, the glowing light of the Shroud illuminating his body as it blanketed him.

 

“ _ The experiment is almost complete.”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t much but I feel proud I managed to finish a story albeit a short one. Thanks for anyone who stuck for the ride! (Sorry for the wait, school and all that)


End file.
